I'll Never Tell
by Gonzo76
Summary: There are things that a woman never tells...even to those she loves the most. This is my take on the fabulous list-fics I've been reading. Post-DH
1. Ginny

**Ginevra Weasley Potter**

Michael Corner was not her first kiss. Neither was Dean Thomas. Ginny's first kiss happened right outside the Common Room after the Yule Ball during her third year. It was quite fast and more than a little clumsy, but it was very sweet and she never forgot it. Neville blushed when Ginny reminded him of it as they danced at her and Harry's wedding, but he never spoke of it again. Neither did Ginny.

**GWP**

She almost didn't forgive Harry. In the days that followed the final battle, she kept her distance. For several weeks, she didn't speak to him and could barely stand to be in the same room. Years later, on the rare occasion when she and Harry spoke of this dark time, she blamed her silence on her own grief. But Ginny always knew the truth. She was angry and hurt…and she'd been left behind one too many times. She'd had to decide if she was going to walk away from him just as he had walked away from her. Every time Ginny looks at her children, she knows she made the right decision. It scares her to realize how close they came to never existing. That guilt alone keeps her from being completely honest with her husband.

**GWP**

Even though everyone always assumed she had to have been, Ginny was never jealous of Hermione's relationship with Harry. The two truly were like brother and sister, and Ginny had always believed that. Luna Lovegood, however, was another matter altogether. After her fourth year at Hogwarts, Ginny spent many sleepless nights worried that Luna understood Harry better. Even after her marriage, that schoolgirl jealousy flared again when Harry suggested a middle name for their only daughter. Ginny managed to keep a smile on her face and agree. She still wonders if anyone notices that she never calls her daughter by her full name.

**Author's note: **I've read and loved so many of these list fics, I had to try it. I have to say…it's difficult! I only came up with three things per person. Oh, well. I own nothing, and I intend no infringement on either JKR or others who have written these types of stories before. Please review if you enjoyed or have suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I still claim to own nothing but the typing errors. And I am still only creative enough to come up with three things per person. (How do the people who make lists of ten do it!?) And I took some BIG artistic license with the middle one...but it made me laugh, at least.

**Hermione Granger Weasley**

When she kissed Ron in the midst of the battle at Hogwarts, it wasn't really the first time Hermione had dared to do so. It was just the first time he was actually awake to enjoy it. She had boldly brushed her lips against his while he was still stunned by the violent attack from McGonagal's transfigured chess set back in first year, and in their sixth year, she'd snuck into the hospital wing where he recovered from his near poisoning. That time, she could barely see through her tears as she kissed his sleeping face. Although she smiled to herself when she thought of those stolen kisses, Hermione never spoke of them to anyone.

**HGW**

At the very bottom of an old trunk in the attic of the Granger house is a letter written in a girlish hand on a tattered piece of parchment. Hermione hopes feverishly that her mother got rid of the thing ages ago, but she remembers almost every word. Most of the sentences are full of the wonders of the train ride, the castle, and her first evening at Hogwarts. These lines, however, are the ones that Hermione will never, ever admit to penning. _"He's so wonderful, mum. I think I might like him, and I'm wondering if he might like me, too...someday. His name is Harry…"_

**HGW**

For just a moment, an instant really, Hermione considered enchanting herself as well when she sent her parents away the summer after her sixth year. As she sat at what she knew could be their last dinner together as a family, she thought that perhaps she should just go with them. Harry didn't really need her, did he? He was the chosen one, the boy who lived, and she was only a Muggle-born who had a clever knack with books and spells. The courage that the Sorting Hat had seen in her won out in the end, and she kissed her parents one more time before casting the spells that would send them away from her…possibly forever. She never told Harry about what she'd almost done. And she never admitted to Ron that she was so angry with him for abandoning them during the Horcrux hunt because she had almost done it first.


	3. Molly

**Disclaimer: **I think this is all she…er, I wrote for now, though I may have to tackle the next generation of Weasley women and maybe the others who married into the family. Alas, I still don't own them. Sigh… If you liked/hated/have suggestions, please take a minute and let me know. Thanks!

**Molly Weasley**

After Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, Molly began dreaming of grandchildren with messy jet-black hair. She never admitted it, but she was disappointed when James arrived with the signature Weasley locks. And she'd deny it with her dying breath if accused, but little Albus Severus, who inherited every aspect of his father's colouring, is her favorite.

**MPW**

She always hated that dratted clock and wished that she'd never listened to her mother's advice to bewitch it. Soon after the battle at Hogwarts, Molly snuck home and smashed it into thousands of pieces…without using magic. Her husband and sons believed it must have been destroyed by Death Eaters who had broken the charms protecting the Burrow. Molly never told them otherwise.

**MPW**

She took Harry's invisibility cloak once…and only once. Carefully concealing herself in its folds, Molly slipped away from her own grieving family and slipped through the gates of a stately old cemetery and watched a broken family lay a sick, tortured sister to rest. She'd had to leave before the service ended as she knew the cloak would not cover her sobs, but in those few moments, she silently asked the dead woman's forgiveness. She never told her family where she'd gone that day, though she often wondered why none of them had figured it out.


	4. Fleur

**Author's note: **Still don't own 'em. And I thought I was done…but this one kept whirring around my head today. It went in a different direction, and it's kind of odd…and much longer than the others. And the person who asked for Fleur specifically might recognize a theme in the last bit. Yep, I went there.

**Fleur**

On her wedding day, her mother had pulled Fleur aside and placed a small potion into her hand. Fleur's eyes had grown wide, and she had shaken her head when she recognized the mixture, but her mother had simply pressed the bottle more firmly in her daughter's hand before whispering, "Use zis when you need to."

Though she nodded and embraced her mother, Fleur had vowed to herself that she would never, ever use the powerful Veela enticement potion on her new husband. Weeks later, when the Death Eater attacks were growing in number each day and disappearances were happening with alarming frequency, Fleur found herself with that very bottle in her hand, tipping mere drops of the mixture in her husband's tea. She knew its power and speed, and she figured that she could convince Bill to pack their belongings, board up Shell Cottage, and travel to France before the effects wore off.

She was waiting with the tea when her husband returned from a particularly long and arduous Order assignment. As he settled and made himself comfortable, he spoke not of the day's task or even the fears of all the wizarding world. Instead, so that he could reassure them both, he told a sweet, funny story from his own childhood. Then Fleur knew she couldn't pull him away from his family. He needed to fight for his home, and he would not be content to hide in hers. With a sigh of regret and an uncharacteristically clumsy motion, she dropped the tea and excused herself to clean up the mess.

When she reached the kitchen, a simple vanishing spell removed the remaining potion. Then Fleur straightened her spine, put a smile on her face, and took her rightful place beside her husband. Even years later, she could never tell anyone, not even her mother, what she'd almost done.

**FDW**

Fleur loves her daughter. No one who saw them together or heard her speak of Victoire would ever claim differently. However, as a young wife, Fleur had no intention of settling down and having children so soon.

One of the things that kept her sane during the war was the thought that when it was all over, she and Bill would enjoy the world they'd fought so hard to save. While they were young and strong, they would travel. He would show her his Egypt, and she would introduce him to all the wonders of her beloved France. Then they would go to lands they'd only ever imagined and explore these new places together.

Of course, Fleur had to put those dreams on hold. Even when the war ended, there was rebuilding to be done and hearts to be mended. Fleur watched helplessly as her husband and his family mourned Fred and all the others who had been lost. She could count on one hand the number of smiles she'd seen on her husband's face since the final battle, and she herself grieved because she could tell that these rare smiles never reached his beautiful eyes.

One day she finally heard something that she thought had been lost forever – her husband's laugh. The entire Weasley family and many friends were celebrating a birthday at the Burrow several months after the war was over. Though everyone tried, the occasion was somber, and laughs were uncommon. Fleur was thrilled when she heard that beautiful sound coming from low in Bill's throat, and she made her way over to see what had caused it. When she saw little Teddy Lupin sitting on Bill's lap, she knew what she had to do. A child, of course, could not replace Fred or even really take away the grief they suffered, but she knew it would bring joy back into her husband's life, and it was her duty to do just that.

That night, Fleur conveniently forgot to recite the contraception charm her mother had diligently taught her when she'd come of age. Nine months later, an impatient cry filled the bedroom at Shell Cottage, and even through her own exhaustion, Fleur saw that her husband's smile, scars and all, was more beautiful than she'd ever seen it. She still felt a little regret as she realized that many of the dreams she had for herself would now be given up in favor of the tiny bundle in her arms.

Everyone made sacrifices for the war. Some just made them long after the final curse was spoken. Fleur never told a soul of hers.

**FDW**

The secrets you keep for yourself can be difficult, but those kept for another can be heartbreaking. Fleur learned this several years after the war.

It was a quiet, beautiful day, one of the rare ones where Fleur found herself quite alone. The children were visiting with their cousins, and Bill was traveling for work, so Fleur had taken the day for herself. She visited a few shops, met some friends for tea, and enjoyed many simple activities that a busy mother of two rarely gets the chance to do.

As the sun was nearly setting, she found herself walking towards the small cemetery near Hogsmede where so many fallen had been laid to rest after the final battle. It only took a moment for her to acknowledge why her feet were steering her there today. It was a special day for two of those who were buried there now.

In the midst of a wizarding war, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had been married on this very day years before. With a sad smile, Fleur immediately took out her wand and conjured cheerful daisies to honor them.

When she neared their grave site, she was not surprised to see that other flowers were already there. Of course other would remember, as well. She was, however, shocked when she saw a single, red-headed figure crouching at the grave. Her shock grew when she saw his hands covering a tear stained face.

Without thinking, Fleur stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. It took him a moment, but he looked up at her. He didn't…or possibly couldn't…say a word, but Fleur saw the truth in his eyes.

When she found her voice, Fleur simply asked, "All this time?"

Charlie simply nodded. It took him a few moments, but he was able to calm himself. Before he apparated home, however, he placed a single red rose on Tonks's grave and whispered to his sister-in-law. "Please don't say anything…to anyone."

Fleur wasn't sure if he heard her reply, but she knew she would honor his request. After all, this wasn't her secret to tell.


End file.
